


The Domestic Life

by screaming_leeches



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Body kisses, Domestic Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Neck Kissing, Raspberry - Freeform, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, raspberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screaming_leeches/pseuds/screaming_leeches
Summary: The morning after, Natsuki gets a call.





	The Domestic Life

**Author's Note:**

> This won the poll on Instagram.

_ Ring… Ring… Ring… _

Natsuki groggily woke up as he tossed onto his side. He tapped around his nightstand until he found his glasses. He then sat up and placed them on, the blonde picked up his phone as his lover still clung his arms around his neck. Natsuki wrapped his free arm around Syo’s waist as he answered the phone.

“H-Hello?” A yawn followed out by those words, “Oh, good morning Ren, or afternoon. I can’t seem to remember the time.” Natsuki let out a small chuckle.

Syo began to spiral his fingers around Natsuki’s shoulder blades. He listened to only half of the conversation, though it seemed like Ren was being irresponsible, from Syo’s understanding. Natsuki placed a quick kiss on Syo’s forehead then left the bed. He picked up a notepad and began to write some notes down. Natsuki gave another yawn as he continued to write.

“Yes Ren, I understand. Nanami is still working with Cecil at the moment.” He paused for a second, “Wait they dropped the single? Why didn’t I hear about this?”

Syo rolled his eyes, as much as he loves Natsuki, he is still very dense. Laughter erupted from both sides of the phone, Natsuki continued to write down a couple of things then set down the notepad. He then bid Ren goodbye and hung up. Natsuki placed his phone down on his nightstand and flopped down next to the other blonde. Natsuki then pulled Syo close to him, almost crushing him. Syo whined and lightly hit his chest. He loved cuddling with Natsuki, but dear God he had an ever so tight grip on him.

Though after a small squeeze Natuski loosened his grip. He pressed his lips into Syo’s. The smaller blonde wrapped his arms around his neck then pulled away. Natsuki continued to kiss the corner on his lip then slowly to his jawline. Syo ran some fingers through the blonde hair as a breathless sigh traced his placed. He continued to kiss down his neck as he got to his collarbone. Syo continued to ruffle his lover’s hair with his hand, soon his other hand joined in. He feelt tense up but ever so relaxed.

Finally, he reached his stomach. He continued to place kisses and even sucked a little here and there. Syo pulled lightly on Natsuki’s hair, not enough to hurt him though. He continued to kiss his lower body, though Syo made Natuski look up at him. He panted ever so lightly as his cheeks flushed with pink. Then a small smile formed on his face. He caressed his husband’s face with his hand that had the wedding ring on him. Natsuki kissed his ring finger then his palm.

“You know, you’re cuter when you’re quiet.” Syo managed to speak.

Natsuki’s eyes softened as Syo said this. It’s nice to see Syo all soft like this, it’s comforting for the both of them. Natsuki pressed his lips up against his stomach again. Syo slowly rested his head back as he felt Natsuki pulled away for a quick second. The bigger male took a deep breath and blew a raspberry on his husband. Syo’s back arched then he slightly sat up to stare at the male. Natsuki held him tightly so he couldn’t leave his embrace. Of course, Syo’s face became redder as laughter escaped from him. Yet again, he couldn’t help but be peeved off by his dork of a husband. At times, he could be sexy as hell though at other times? He could do a 360 and jump off to a different end. This time, it was that moment. 

“Nat- AHA- suki! Wh- AH!” Syo laughed, he belly began to hurt. He even squirmed around just a bit.

After the raspberry, Natsuki chuckled, “Ah I’m sorry Sweetheart! You’re just too cute and your tummy was right there! I couldn’t help but make you laugh!”

He took another deep breath and continued to do so. Syo continued to fuss around, trying to make his husband stop his dorky behavior. He then placed a kiss on his belly and laid down next to him. Syo climbed over him and lightly punched his gut. Natsuki laughed and held both of his hands. Syo leaned down to placed a kiss on his lips.

“You ruined the mood.” Syo laughed.

Natsuki laughed along with him, “Are you sure? I think I made it better?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I'm sorry if this was short. Please tell me if I have any errors of the sort, thank you.
> 
> [Insta](https://www.instagram.com/screaming_leeches/) (multimedia, I run polls and stuff)
> 
> [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/screaming_leeches) (this is for Character/Reader)


End file.
